


Off

by MadokaFan1234



Series: The Disneyland Dream [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Popsicles, Really really in love, but they're pretty in love, cinderella and belle know better, disneyland au, he pretends to not like connor, kevin pretends to be straight, mckinley just likes to tease him, my two bois, really in love, shoutout to the discord chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Disneyland AU. Kevin Price is supposed to be Prince Charming, but he can't keep his eyes off of a certain red-haired Prince...





	Off

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya boi madoka here with a new Book of Mormon fic!!!
> 
> disneyland AU where Kevin and Connor work as walk-around princes. they're supposed to be in love with their princesses, but connor can't help but tease kevin just a bit.

"Hello, fair maiden!"

Oh God. Kevin turned away from the man beckoning towards them. He didn't need this right now. Just stay in-character. 

"What, you aren't happy to see me?"

Heat began to rush to his face as Connor walked in-front of him. Kevin covered his eyes in embarrassment, thankful that no children were around them right now. Mumbling curses under his breath, he reluctantly looked up at the beaming man. 

Connor's red hair, usually tied down neatly, was just a mess. He wasn't wearing his prince uniform, instead just a plain gray tee and some slacks. Probably just got here.

"Hello...Connor," Kevin greeted through gritted teeth, raising a hand. "What brings you here? Don't you have a shift right about now?" 

A chuckle escaped Connor's lips. "Oh, right! I must be going around now."

Kevin cringed a bit. Why must he feel the need to stay in-character all the time? 

Connor's hand brushed up against his shoulder, holding it gently. "Just wanted to drop by and say 'hello'!" 

Kevin shivered as his cold hand gripped the fabric of his uniform. His blush grew bigger, more noticeable. His face recoiled, while Connor just smiled, slightly amused by his reaction. It was only a few seconds, but they felt like minutes. Why couldn't he just go away? 

"Ahem."

Both men turned to "Cinderella", garbed in her blue dress. Her arms were crossed, annoyance piercing her face as she stared at the two boys. She didn't even need to say anything, as Connor pulled back immediately.

"Oh, hello Catherine!" He greeted, waving. She wasn't amused. "Well, uh...guess I'll get going!" He did finger-guns at the two, before walking away. 

Catherine rolled her eyes, walking over to Kevin, linking her arm around his. He smiled in relief, making note to pay her back. 

"Thanks," he whispered, using his free hand to smooth out his hair.

"No problem," she retorted. "I'm only doing this cause you can't man up and ask him out already."

His eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?"

A small smirk formed on her face. "Pfft, I can tell you're into him. Just because you're supposed to be my "prince" doesn't mean you can't tell me you wanna fuck Adam."

"Catherine!" Blush formed across his face again. How could she even think that? That was entirely unprofessional! "I am not in love with Connor McKinley. He's nothing but a nuisance!" 

"Okay," she replied with skepticism. Her smirk melted into a smile as she saw children begin to enter their area. 

Kevin didn't even want to bother with her. He just plastered on a smile as well and attempted to keep character.

When Connor came out in his uniform, Kevin couldn't help but steal a glance. His smooth red hair, his small, almost unnoticeable freckles, his stupidly beautiful smile...he fit the prince profile to a T. 

He shook his head away of these thoughts, looking over to greet the next small child that came to meet them. What was he thinking? Connor has done nothing but flirt with him on the job. He was nothing but a distraction. A charming, dashing, charismatic distraction.

Turn it off, he told himself. Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!

\---

For the rest of the day, Kevin couldn't help but stare at Connor from across the path. Guess turning it off just couldn't help him this time. 

He almost missed yet another excited child as he watched Connor happily take "Belle's" hand and pose for the camera. He could almost feel Catherine's burning stare. How was he gonna explain this? How was he going to explain how Connor's dastardly grin was pulling him away from his job?

He felt a sharp nab at his ribs. 

"Hey, lover boy," Catherine had elbowed him. "Save your crush for after work! We're still on the clock."

Kevin huffed, nodding. He stood back in his proper princely posture as Catherine snapped immediately back into her princess smile.

What made Connor so endearing anyways? Sure, he did his job extremely well, but he was a flirt. He wouldn't hesitate to tease with him after work, but Kevin never gave in. He couldn't, he just couldn't! Work is a priority, friends aren't. 

A family came walking towards them. A small girl rushed into Cinderella's arms, and the two began to pose for a picture. 

Kevin could keep his attention on them for a second, before he just had to look back at Connor. He watched as he hugged a little girl for a picture, before waving fancily as the family walked away. Soon after, he made eye contact with his blue eyes.

Connor waved directly at Kevin, sending his heart into a frenzy. His mind filled with distracting thoughts. 

Shit, did he know he was staring at him? How long had he been staring? Was that cute smile meant for him or was it just his usual expression?

God, why was he asking so many questions?!

"Prince Charming?" The young girl's voice brought Kevin back to reality. He turned over to her, forcing a smile and hoping his blush wasn't noticeable. "Why are you staring at the other Prince?"

Kevin's eyebrows raised, as Catherine's smile almost faltered. 

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Him," She pointed to Connor. "Prince Adam! You've been staring at him for, like, hours!" It was an exaggeration on her part, but still pretty true. Kevin attempted to keep his smile on as he struggled not to have a freak out. 

Catherine face-palmed. "We're fired," she muttered under her breath.

Kevin nervously looked over his shoulder at Connor, who was...smiling? He and Belle looked like they were stifling a laugh. Wait...why were they walking over to him? Why were they walking over to him?!

The terrifying thought settled once he was already there. Connor heard everything. 

Shit, shit, shit!

"Why hello, fair maiden!" Connor spoke in his royal boisterous voice, keeping in-character even though this was completely off-script. 

He took Kevin's hand and...kissed it! Kevin almost melted, he was practically swooning right now! Connor looked up and smirked at him.

That idiot!

"Well, little girl," Oh, that's right, they had a job. Connor looked down at the little girl, who was practically beaming right now. "Why don't we have a group picture together?" 

She nodded excitedly, and all the characters grouped together for the camera. Kevin was as red as a tomato, Connor had a satisfied smile on his face, Catherine was absolutely tired, and Cornelia (Belle) was on the verge of hysterics. 

"Thank you!" The girl waved goodbye as she walked away. The four of them waved back. 

Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He sat down on the brick wall, holding his head as he waited for it to cool down. Connor giggled at his shyness, which didn't help. 

"He's adorable," Cornelia whispered to Catherine.

"You wouldn't be laughing if Connor was drooling over Kevin while you tried to keep him collected." 

\---

The next day, Connor was off. Kevin had thanked the Lord once he saw Prince Adam step onto the streets, no sign of any endearing freckles on his face. 

It was early in the day, his arm was linked with Catherine's as usual. She came to him with a scowl.

"Okay, this better not be like yesterday," she snapped. "I don't want you getting a boner anytime soon." 

"It's fine!" He retaliated. "Connor isn't even on the job today! Now, honey, let's start the day as the perfect married couple we are," he was selling it too hard. 

"You don't even like blondes." 

For the most part of the day, it was good. Mostly young kids who loved meeting their favorite princess in real life. Pictures, hugs, and smiles galore. 

But soon, late in the afternoon, he came.

"Why thank you, young maiden!" Kevin was just waving goodbye to another family when he caught sight of a...familiar man. Across the street, at the table, sea salt popsicle in his hand. 

It couldn't be. He couldn't be. Kevin tried closing his eyes, shaking his head, trying to rid the sight of him from his vision. But yet, he was still there....menacingly. 

"What is it?" Catherine realized he had been in his own world for sometime. Her face visibly recoiled once she saw exactly what-- or who --he was staring at. "Oh no, that asshole's here."

Kevin desperately tried to stop staring at him, but he just couldn't. He was there at a table, with one of his friends. 

Connor eventually made eye-contact with him. In those few minutes, he licked his popsicle...slower than before. Savoring the flavor.

Kevin squeezed Catherine's hand, heat rushing to his head again. God, why was he like this? 

He felt Catherine take him by the collar, pulling his face near here for a second.

"Pull. Yourself. Together," she growled. "Listen...if we can get through today, I'll ask him out for you."

The offer was interesting, but Kevin shook his head.

"You won't have to ask anyone out, because I'm getting through this. Boner free." 

Catherine glared at him, gently letting go of his collar. "Yeah...don't ever say that again."

Kevin straightened his back again, keeping his focus on the many children coming for pictures. 

Smile, talk, pose. Just keep that routine up for the rest of the day. 

Kevin never looked at Connor again that day. But he was always on his mind.

Why was he so attractive? Why did Kevin even like him? They were co-workers, hardly even friends, what was there?

He stole one quick glance at Conner as he left the area, before returning his attention to the two children that were talking to Cinderella. 

Maybe he should take up that offer...

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the discord chat for thinking of the AU and coming up with the lines for most of the characters!! they're great


End file.
